


sixty days

by sweetnightdaisies



Series: sixty days verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, kurt and blaine have a bucket list, lots of dumb shit they do, medical condition!blaine, oh blaine has leukemia, or shall i say - klangst, seriously theyre just 2 dumb dumbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightdaisies/pseuds/sweetnightdaisies
Summary: “Stop that, Kurt,” Blaine whispered into the phone, “stop crying. I’ll be okay, I swear. Listen, the doctors said that people under 20 with AML  have a 67% chance of surviving. I’ll be good and I’ll get the chemo that I need and I’ll be better, okay? I’ll be better in no time and then we can go through with all our plans we had for the summer.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: sixty days verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. selfish

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my new fic - sixty days! if you're reading this series for the first time, you'll notice that this is the second work in the series. the first one was a tiny little thingy i wrote for this au. you can read it, but it does skip ahead a little. anywho, enjoy this series! 
> 
> disclaimer : i am in no way shape or form a professional in the medical field so all the info i get from my fic regarding blaine's illness is from google and a hell lot of reddit threads. so, apologies if my info is inaccurate.

Kurt Hummel thought he knew what was the worst day of his life. He could still remember the ice cold hospital room as he watched his beautiful mother die in front of him when he was eight. Nothing quite beats that, the feeling of complete and utter hopelessness as he watched his mother slip away from his bare finger. 

He didn’t stop puking for the next fifteen minutes after that. 

Since then, Kurt knew that it would take an entire mountain, village, city or whatever appropriate metaphor to break him like that. His father’s heart attack was a close call, but thanks to his lucky stars, Burt got better quickly. 

It had been 8 years since the worst day of his life. 

And suddenly, Kurt was sure this was the closest he had ever gotten to that night. 

“They’re calling it Acute Myeloid Leukemia.” 

Kurt couldn’t breathe when he heard Blaine’s voice on the other line. 

“Apparently,” Blaine wavered slightly, “it started in my bone marrow. And it’s spreading to my blood right now. That explains why I felt that pain in my knee last week.” 

“Blaine..” Kurt trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. 

This couldn’t be it. Blaine couldn’t have leukemia. Hell, Blaine was the healthiest person Kurt knew. He made sure to always eat in tandem, he worked out a lot since he was in that fight club and he stayed away from unhealthy junk food all the time (for the exception of pizza.) How in the world could Blaine - of all people - have leukemia?

“If you don’t know what AML is - it’s a type of blood cancer, by the way. My bone marrow didn’t mature the way it’s supposed to. The immature cells in my body, they’re called blast cells, they’ve been building up.” 

Kurt wanted to vomit. As he shakily held up the phone up to his ear, Kurt sank down onto his dorm bed. 

“They say that I have to start my treatment right away,” Blaine rasped, “so I start chemo tomorrow. They can’t say how long it takes ‘til I get better but I’m gonna be stuck in this hospital for a while now.” 

“Chemo..?” a chill ran up Kurt’s spine. 

“Yeah. Chemotherapy.” 

“Fuck, Blaine.” 

That was all Kurt could muster. He felt selfish, really. Blaine was the one getting diagnosed with leukemia, not Kurt. So why in the world did Kurt feel like letting the world swallow whole? The room felt too cold, although the AC wasn’t even on. Everything was spinning, like Kurt had been thrown into a blender of cruel jokes life was playing on him. 

“Kurt? You there?”

The chestnut-haired boy didn’t realize he had stayed completely silent for a good minute. He tried to breathe again but it felt like his own breath was pushing itself back down. Kurt didn’t know he could feel pain as strong yet numbing as this. 

“B-Blaine,” Kurt started. 

He heard a sniffle from the other side of the line and that’s when Kurt completely lost it. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt managed out of sobs. 

He couldn’t control them, they just kept bubbling over him. As much as Kurt wanted to put on a brave and encouraging front for Blaine, there was a tiny part of Kurt that knew having hope in situations like this was dangerous. 

Yeah, Kurt was being selfish for sure.

“Stop that, Kurt,” Blaine whispered into the phone, “stop crying. I’ll be okay, I swear. Listen, the doctors said that people under 20 with AML have a 67% chance of surviving. I’ll be good and I’ll get the chemo that I need and I’ll be better, okay? I’ll be better in no time and then we can go through with all our plans we had for the summer.” 

God, summer. They had been looking forward to it so much since they started making plans when they first became friends. It was an instant connection. Blaine liked all the things Kurt did and more. Blaine had both a Vogue and USA Today Sports Weekly subscriptions. He enjoyed both Marvel movies and old musicals. Blaine could recognize an Alexander McQueen piece while rocking the most ridiculous bow ties and polos. 

Basically, Blaine was Kurt’s dream friend. It didn’t help that Blaine looked like someone out of a glamorous Tom Ford commercial. Correction, Blaine was Kurt’s dream  _ everything. _

Kurt glanced at a piece of paper stuck onto his wall. The yellow piece of paper had ‘Kurt and Blaine’s Summer and Dumb Shit We’re Gonna Do’. Another helpless tear rolled down Kurt’s pale cheek as he remembered the day they made that. 

It was the same day Blaine was whisked away from Dalton. The Warblers were having one of their usual practices and they were in the middle of their ‘Bills, Bills, Bills’ number. After having lost regionals the week before, Blaine had taken it upon himself to lift everyone’s spirits up with a good old Warbler jam session. 

As Blaine stepped onto the top of a table, he felt a piercing pain in his knee. He winced but continued singing, not letting the searing pain in his knee distract him from his performance. Blaine willed for the pain to disappear but it persisted. As a result, Blaine slipped from the table and came crashing down onto the floor. 

Kurt shot out from his spot on the sofa and was over Blaine in a second. He tried to get the boy to tell him he was okay, but Blaine ended up curled up on the floor with his knee in his hands. Never did Kurt ever think he’d see Blaine cry, but as he stared at Blaine clutching his knee on the floor, Kurt thought this might be it. 

Pained screams were escaping from Blaine, prompting Wes to run out of the room and get some help. Kurt remained on the floor, completely bewildered as he tried to calm the whimpering boy beside him. He ran his hands through Blaine’s loosely gelled hair, grimacing at the way Blaine was yelping in pain.

In a flurry, the red and blue lights outside the school alarmed Kurt and he stepped away to let the medics whisk Blaine away on a stretcher. Kurt wanted to follow them out to the ambulance, but a random teacher and Wes held him back. 

Kurt didn’t even realize he had been crying. He only noticed when Jeff offered him a tissue to wipe his damp face. 

Since that afternoon, it had been radio silence from Blaine. A week passed and all Kurt knew about Blaine’s situation was that he was getting some blood tests and scans done. Aside from that, absolutely nothing. 

Until Blaine called ten minutes ago. 

Kurt wanted to believe Blaine, he really did. 

For a minute, he let himself do exactly that. 

“Okay,” Kurt simply said, his voice barely above a whisper, “okay.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. room 216

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days were going to be the most difficult time for Blaine. Kurt had to make sure he was there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo yay second part is already up?? damn i work fast. 
> 
> enjoy!! feel free to leave kudos and comments and whatnot. weewoo!

Kurt hated hospitals. 

Who likes hospitals, right? Nobody does. Well, for Kurt, even the sight of a hospital was enough to make him shiver. Bad things happened there. His mother’s death, his father’s heart attack, hell even the time he broke his finger as a kid. 

Now, there was a new reason added to the list. 

As Kurt walked into the foyer of Westerville Children’s Hospital, he felt a shudder go up his spine. The building smelled of something sterile and chemical, a mix Kurt hated more than anything else in the world. He wandered over to the registration desk and Burt helped him sign in. 

It all happened in a daze as Kurt and his father were brought to the room Blaine was in. The hospital was bustling with people and the distant cries and laughter of children could be heard from different rooms. Burt’s hand that was casually on Kurt’s shoulder tightened. He knew how much his son hated hospitals. 

“It’s okay, kiddo. We’re almost there.” 

When they reached Room 216, Kurt almost dropped the flowers he was holding. 

In the middle of the room, Blaine laid on a hospital bed. His usual preppy attire was gone, replaced by a dull hospital gown. Kurt could see from the door that he was hooked onto a machine and his arm was punctured with a long tube. 

At the sound of the door opening, Blaine shifted his gaze from the window beside his bed and onto Kurt. He looked a little surprised to see him, his bushy eyebrows raised in both confusion and joy. 

“Hey,” Blaine called out to his best friend, “you okay? You look pale. Well, more than usual at least.” 

Just like that, Blaine eased Kurt into his reality. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully as he sauntered over towards the bed. 

“Why are you asking me if I’m okay?” Kurt replied, sitting down on the sofa chair beside Blaine’s bed. 

Blaine shrugged, “why can’t I?” 

The answer was so glaringly obvious and Kurt was sure Blaine knew exactly why, but he didn’t push Blaine. Instead, he set the bouquet of sunflowers down onto Blaine’s bedside table. 

“I’m okay. How is everything so far?” Kurt carefully asked, watching the way Blaine huffed. 

“Everything is… it’s all kind of surreal. I just got done with my first round of chemo. I was hooked on this thing,” Blaine played with the tube injected into his arm, “for like three hours? They pumped all kinds of stuff in there, I honestly have no idea what they were doing. I’m good now, just really tired.” 

Kurt visibly winced. 

“Did it hurt?” 

“Not really,” Blaine nonchalantly smiled, “it just felt weird.” 

Burt watched from the doorway, sadly simpering at the way the two boys interacted. Kurt had brought several books over to the hospital, knowing that blaine liked to read. He even had a stack of Vogue magazines he was willing to share with Blaine while he was stuck in that room. They were now chattering about the newest issue, something about Jenifer Lopez’s iconic green dress. 

The father stepped into the room, his work boots hitting against the tile floors and alerting the two boys of his presence. 

  
“Hey, Mr Hummel,” Blaine greeted, a polite smile reaching his face weakly. 

“How you doin’, bud?” Burt asked. 

“I’m good, Mr Hummel.”

Burt chuckled at the young boy’s formality. 

“Enough of that Mr Hummel crap. You can call me Burt, son. I’ve told you this already,” Burt sent Blaine a knowing look. 

Blaine genuinely laughed, “alright, Burt.” 

He was a good kid, Burt thought to himself. It seemed really unfair that the worst things happened to good people. Before Blaine, Kurt never had a best friend. Sure, he got on well with the Glee kids from McKinley, but he never truly connected with anyone like Blaine. 

Kurt was usually calm and reserved whenever Burt called him from Lima while Kurt was still in Dalton. After his son met the charming Warbler, suddenly Blaine was all he could talk about. 

_ Blaine did this, Blaine did that. Dad, did you know Blaine could do this? Dad, Blaine is so amazing. Dad, Blaine knows my coffee order. Even you don’t know my coffee order.  _

It warmed his heart, really. As much as Burt liked to tease Kurt about his newfound excitement, Burt knew that what the two kids had was something truly special. Their friendship seriously reminded Burt of him and Elizabeth. 

They were soulmates. And even if Kurt and Blaine never were  _ together together _ , they were still soulmates. 

Burt watched contently while Kurt and Blaine resumed their previous conversation. At the corner of his eye, Burt could see Blaine steal several glances at Kurt. His hazel eyes were shining brighter than ever and Blaine’s lips settled in a loving smile. All of this was directed to his son, who seemed completely oblivious to the love pouring out of his friend’s eyes. 

Shaking his head, Burt excused himself from the room. Kurt nodded distractedly as his father mumbled something about getting some coffee and food. 

___

Kurt’s eyes travelled from the magazine on Blaine’s lap, going from the pages of Vogue to the walls around them. At least, this children’s hospital managed to make the building less scary. There were cartoon animal stickers and decals planted all over the walls, some even on the window. 

It certainly contrasted against the grim hospital environment. Kurt hated how quiet it was in the room, for the exception of the heart monitor beeping beside Blaine and the occasional IV drip. Digging into his bag, Kurt fished out his phone and opened a playlist. 

A few weeks back, Blaine and Kurt had insisted on making a playlist of all their favourite songs. There had been some playful arguments over what songs were allowed and not allowed on the playlist, but in pure Blaine fashion, he gave in and let Kurt pick whatever songs he wanted. 

Kurt pressed shuffle, humming with satisfaction as ‘I Will’ by The Beatles began playing. 

“What’s this?” Blaine asked, jolting Kurt out of his focus on his phone. 

The younger boy held up a pink piece of paper with Kurt’s neat handwriting scrawled over the sheet. Kurt’s cheeks quickly turned pink. 

“Wait, you’re not supposed to see it yet!” Kurt almost squealed, trying to snatch the paper back. 

Blaine guffawed, his laughter ringing out loud in the room. The sound made Kurt’s heart do somersaults. He missed that. He missed Blaine’s laughter. 

Leaning back on the bed, Blaine stretched his body as far as he could from Kurt while he tried to open it. He straightened out the paper and read the contents out loud. 

“Blaine, give it!” 

“Blaine’s Bucket List..” Blaine trailed off, frowning as his eyes scanned the whole paper. 

Kurt’s breath stopped at his throat. The Warbler had stopped moving and the smile on his face dropped quickly. Shit, was he angry? 

“W-why did you make this?” Blaine questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I wanted to.. I don’t know I just wanted you to do some fun things in the summer,” Kurt answered slowly. He watched as Blaine nodded sullenly, turning back to face Kurt. 

“Don’t we already have the list from last week?” 

Kurt gulped. 

“Yeah, we do but,” the blue-eyed boy sighed, “let’s be real, Blaine. With your condition, I don’t think you can do half the things there. You have to stay here for your treatments and I wanted to compromise.” 

Shaking his head determinedly, Blaine snatched up a pen from the bedside table and placed the paper on his lap. Blaine carefully added Kurt’s name to the list, drawing a little arrow beside his own name. 

“First of all,” Blaine squinted his eyes at Kurt, “these will be our plans. Just because I’m the one with leukemia, doesn’t mean you get to ditch on our plans.” 

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine continued. 

“Second of all, come on Kurt. If we’re doing a bucket list, we have to do some pretty cool stuff. Rewatch all of America’s Next Top Model in one sitting? Seriously? I’ll die of exhaustion before I even die from this dumb disease.” 

“Hey, don’t say that - “

“Ooh this is a good one!” Blaine interrupted Kurt, “learn a new language.” 

“You’re not mad at me for making that list?” Kurt timidly asked. 

Blaine looked up at him, his brows furrowed in a perplexed frown. 

“What for?” 

“Making the list,” the older boy played with the fabric on his pants, “I don’t want you to think I was preparing you for your death or whatever.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine firmly said, “hey, look at me.” 

When Kurt hesitantly looked up at his best friend, his hazel eyes bored into Kurt’s blue ones and he felt another shiver go up his spine. 

“I would never be angry at you for doing something as thoughtful as this. I still think this is a good idea, even without my circumstances. I am, however, annoyed that you didn’t think this bucket list was yours too. Kurt, it doesn’t matter what we do as long as we’re doing it together, okay? Nothing is going to change. We’re still going to do what we planned for the summer. I don’t care, we’re going to do every damn thing on that list. Together.” 

Kurt tried to argue back, his mind already too focused on the fact that Blaine couldn’t neglect his health just for a dumb list of things they wanted to do. However, Blaine was quick to silence him from his worries. 

“Fine, there are some things we can’t do. Then we’ll think of new things to do together,” Blaine reached out and put his hand over Kurt’s. 

“Besides, there’s sixty days of summer and we have twenty things we want to do. We’ll have time.”

___

  
  


Kurt could sense Blaine getting sleepy. The magazine in his lap had been on the same page for a while and Kurt didn’t have the heart to continue flipping without Blaine’s permission. 

So Kurt let Blaine doze off for a while, snorting at the way Blaine’s mouth was slightly agape and the trail of drool forming at the side. He picked up the newly made bucket list and stray pens on Blaine’s bed and moved them away. Raising the blanket around Blaine up his body, Kurt let his hand linger on Blaine’s arm for a few seconds too long.

Kurt snuggled into the sofa chair and watched his best friend sleep. Maybe it was creepy, maybe it wasn't. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but Kurt was trying his absolute best to soak in everything as much as he could. 

The next few days were going to be the most difficult time for Blaine. Kurt had to make sure he was there for him. 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. il cielo è blu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miei genitori sono sempre impegnati perché non gli piaccio," Blaine said slowly, as if he was carefully trying to make every word true and honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! welcome back!! 
> 
> first of all, i wanna thank emanu for helping me with the italian translations! it's a beautiful language and im so glad you could help me with it!! <3 
> 
> second of all, i hope yall are enjoying the fic. pls do not be afraid to leave some kudos or a comment or two! they really do help me while im writing and gives me more motivation (i also need to know if yall are liking this or not heh) 
> 
> enjoy! :)

**_Blaine & Kurt’s Bucket List _ **

  


**__**

  * **_Learn a new language_ **



  


Kurt noticed something odd whenever he visited Blaine at the hospital. 

  


No matter how many times Kurt drove an hour to the children’s hospital so that he could visit Blaine, not once did Kurt ever see Blaine’s parents. It was a touchy subject, really. Even while Blaine was still well and healthy, he never talked about his parents. 

  


When parents were brought up, Blaine usually averted everyone’s attention away from that topic and shot questions at everyone else. 

  


Surely it wasn’t Kurt’s business, but he had to wonder. What kind of parents weren’t around for their sick child who has leukemia? 

  


As Kurt sat beside Blaine’s hospital bed, he couldn’t help the question that came spilling out of his mouth quicker than he could stop it. 

  


“Why are your parents never here?” 

  


Blaine stopped reading the ‘English to Italian’ book. 

  


“What?” 

  


Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Regret instantly flooded into his body. 

  


“I mean.. You’re always here alone. I was just wondering why I’ve never seen your parents,” Kurt explained. 

  


Shrugging nonchalantly, Blaine avoided Kurt’s eye contact as he returned to his book. 

  


“They’re busy,” he simply replied. 

  


So busy they can’t see their child who has  _ fucking leukemia?  _

  


The air in the room changed, from a quiet and serene peacefulness to a tense and heavy silence. One could probably hear a pin drop. The distant noise of children’s music coming from down the hallway filled the awkward silence and Blaine wished for the ground to swallow him whole. 

  


He hated talking about his parents. Everytime he explained his whole ‘parents being absent’ from his life situation, Blaine would always get the same damn reaction. 

  


Pity. The hushed ‘I feel bad for him’s, as if Blaine couldn’t hear them.

  


It was enough that him having leukemia was basically a pity fest. He didn’t need to give more reasons for anyone to pity him. Even if it was his best friend. 

  


Kurt made a note to not bring up Blaine’s parents into future conversations. 

  


_____

  


Turns out, learning Italian and Japanese was no easy feat. It took days for Kurt to even understand the basics of Japanese, but Blaine was breezing through the translation and language books.    
  


Having so much time on his hands, Blaine spent most of his time without Kurt reading those books. He had his nose buried so deep into those books that the nurses were getting kind of worried. 

  


It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The children’s hospital was buzzing with visitors and the usual grim building was lit with a new life. Blaine peered out of the window, admiring how nice it looked outside in the courtyard. There were already several children playing outside with their friends and Blaine yearned to get out of this sterile room. Besides, his legs could do with some walking. 

  


“Let’s go to the courtyard,” Blaine said out loud, snatching Kurt’s attention from the Japanese workbook. 

  


Before Kurt could argue, Blaine was already clambering out of his bed. Alarmed, Kurt dropped his workbook and rushed beside his best friend. He offered his arm to Blaine as he called out for the nurse. 

  


When the nurse came jogging into the room, she noticed the way Blaine held onto Kurt’s hand. He was easing himself to the ground, his bare feet touching the cold floor. She grinned to herself, moving quickly to get Blaine ready for his little walk. 

  


Nancy was always trying to get Blaine out of the hospital room, but he always refused. For the past few days, Nancy watched as Blaine kept himself busy with the books around him. Finally, he was going out for a walk. 

  


She wondered if it had anything to do with his frequent visitor. 

  


“Remember, I’ll be right behind the two of you. Just call out for me if you need my help,” Nancy sweetly reminded Kurt. The chestnut haired boy nodded and linked arms with Blaine. 

  


Slowly, they walked out of the hospital room and made their way down the courtyard. 

  


Blaine stayed quiet throughout the whole journey, only the sounds of his heavy breathing and Kurt’s boots were audible by the time they reached the courtyard. Kurt reminded himself that Blaine was way weaker due to the fatigue and slowed down his pace anymore. 

  


They strolled aimlessly around the grassy field as Blaine looked at different objects and pointed at stuff, saying them out loud in Italian. Kurt chuckled, enjoying how proud Blaine looked as he recited different Italian words. 

  


The two of them wandered over towards a more quiet area, their shoulders bumping every once in a while. That contact sent jolts of electricity up Blaine’s spine but he ignored it. Blaine pulled Kurt down beside him as they both fell onto the soft grass. Kurt tried to resist lying down on the ground. Alas, Kurt caved in at Blaine’s constant tugging and his damn puppy dog eyes. 

  


Yelping, Kurt gave in and laid down on the grass beside Blaine. 

  


“I can’t believe I’m getting dirt on my new sweater,” Kurt playfully complained. 

  


Blaine let out a hearty laugh, “detergent exists, you know.” 

  


“Shut up, smartass,” Kurt poked Blaine’s shoulder. 

  


They stayed on the ground for a while. White, fluffy clouds drifted past them against the azure blue sky, some of them are shaped like different things. It was the perfect amount of windy and sunny. The gentle breeze blew Blaine’s hair around, his curls flopping against his forehead once in a while. 

  


Kurt turned his head to face his friend, admiring how peaceful he looked with his crazy, untamed hair flying all over the place. He resisted the urge to reach his hand out to trace every single curve and dip of Blaine’s face. His eyes trailed over towards Blaine’s hair. For now, it was still luscious and full. Both of them knew this wouldn’t last long. 

  


“ Il cielo è blu!” Blaine exclaimed. 

  


“What’s that mean?” Kurt had rolled over so that his arm supported his head. 

  


Blaine kept his eyes on the sky. 

  


“The sky is blue.” 

  


They fell into another casual silence, accompanied by Blaine’s soft humming. Kurt and Blaine sat underneath the sky until Blaine started dozing off. 

  


Time flew past while they were on the grass. It seemed like forever could pass and they’d both be perfectly fine with it, as long as they were beside each other.

  


Kurt didn’t notice when Blaine crawled out of his slumber. So when he spoke out of the blue, it made Kurt flinch slightly. 

  


"I miei genitori sono sempre impegnati perché non gli piaccio," Blaine said slowly, as if he was carefully trying to make every word true and honest. 

  


Kurt frowned, “that’s a mouthful. What does that mean?” 

  


“Google it,” Blaine simply said. 

  


___

  


As Kurt got into his car, ready to drive an hour back home when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Kurt read the message displayed on the tiny screen. 

  


**_From : Blaine_ **

_ For reference : I miei genitori sono sempre impegnati perché non gli piaccio. _

  


His phone vibrated against his phone as another message appeared. 

  


**_From : Blaine_ **

_ Btw, we completed  _ _ #3 already. Star gaze (sort of) :) see you soon, Kurt.  _

  


Fumbling to open his Safari app, Kurt quickly copy and pasted the sentence into Google Translate. 

  


**‘My parents are always busy because they don’t like me.’**

  


  



	4. paper cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s summer and there are a lot of kids who are stuck here because they’re sick. I know how they feel now so maybe we can go around handing these cranes out to them. To remind them that soon, we’re all going to get better and we’ll get to fly off and be free again..like these cranes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! merry christmas everyone! 
> 
> hope yall like this chapter! it's very fluffy hehe 
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like. yeehaw!

**_Blaine & Kurt’s Bucket List _ **

  * **_Learn how to do origami_**



It was silly, really. Of all the things Kurt would want on the bucket list, origami was the last thing he’d ever thought of. When Blaine reprimanded him for the America’s Next Top Model marathon idea, Kurt thought Blaine would think up of way more exciting things. Things Kurt couldn’t imagine. 

The two best friends sat in the hospital room, somehow making origami a chaotic task. 

Kurt, who was well-versed in arts & craft, breezed through the instructional video easily. 

Blaine, who not once in his life ever did any kind of arts & craft, was struggling a little bit more. 

“Why does the paper not want to cooperate with me,” Blaine frowned, tossing yet another failed attempt into the trash, “does origami hate me for some reason?”

Chuckling, Kurt leaned over and handed Blaine the tenth paper crane he’d made. 

“I’ve been watching you fold them and you’re too forceful with it. Gently, Blaine, do it gently,” Kurt advised. 

Taking another piece of origami from his bag, Kurt slid it over to Blaine’s side of the table and watched as the younger boy tried again. This time, when Blaine looked like he was struggling, Kurt got up from his seat and helped Blaine with the dainty structure. 

“Aha!” Blaine victoriously exclaimed, holding up the small blue paper crane in his hands. 

Gleefully, Blaine leaned over to crush his best friend in a tight hug. Kurt blushed as his cheeks flushed in pink. Blaine let go of Kurt and shifted his body so that he could pull Kurt down on the bed beside him. 

“I have an idea,” he brightly said, his eyes shining with excitement, “just help me fold more cranes in different colours.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hazel eyed boy was trying to do. Despite his curiosity, Kurt and Blaine both got to work. They spent the next fifteen minutes folding dozens of paper cranes quietly, their feet touching as Blaine buried Kurt under his own blanket. 

_ Dear God, help me, _ Kurt helplessly thought to himself. 

After the two boys had collected over 50 paper cranes and Blaine was sure his fingers were going to fall off, the younger boy clambered out of the bed and scurried across the room. Blaine found a random empty plastic bag and urged Kurt to help him collect all the cranes. 

  
“What are you going to do with these little guys?” Kurt finally asked as he watched Blaine wiggle on a pair of hospital slippers. 

“Well,” Blaine made sure to grab his IV stand, “it’s summer and there are a lot of kids who are stuck here because they’re sick. I know how they feel now so maybe we can go around handing these cranes out to them. To remind them that soon, we’re all going to get better and we’ll get to fly off and be free again..like these cranes.” 

Kurt’s heart warmed at the sentiment. All Kurt wanted to do was hug Blaine so tight and never let go. How could someone who had so many bad things happen to him in life remain so pure? Clearly the world didn’t deserve Blaine Anderson - the boy who was now happily shuffling down the hospital hallways like a little Santa Claus. 

Offering to carry the bag for Blaine, Kurt trailed closely behind Blaine as the younger boy approached different children. Excited by the paper cranes, a bunch of children began forming a crowd around Blaine. The hazel eyed boy giggled and politely asked the children to line up. 

Upon hearing the commotion outside the rooms, several nurses came out of their rooms with the children in tow. Nancy, who was busy filling some records, peeked curiously into the hallway. 

“Blaine! I want one!” 

“Please give me one!” 

“Please, Blaine, I want the pink one!” 

Nancy could see the kids and their heads bobbing up and down as they buzzed with pure excitement. She had never seen so many people get excited by paper cranes before but it was a welcome sight. The nurses always tried their best to lighten the grim mood in the hospital and it was hard to lift their spirits up. 

Of course, it was the simplest things in life that really filled the kids up with joy. 

Looking at the two teenagers standing among the tiny children, Nancy could see Kurt staring at Blaine with love pouring out of his eyes. 

  
____

**_Blaine & Kurt’s Bucket List _ **

  * **_Go to a concert_**



When the news broke about Adele coming to Ohio for her tour, Blaine was the first in line to get tickets. His original intention was to surprise Kurt with them for his birthday during the summer, so Blaine had sneakily got the two of them front row tickets to the concert. 

It was two weeks after Blaine’s first chemo session. So far, they had both crossed off three items off their bucket list. Blaine was determined to tick another one off. 

Blaine sat snuggled on his hospital bed, the Adele tickets clutched in his hands under the blanket covering him. His body was still weak and exhausted after the chemo session. Although it didn’t hurt at all, it made Blaine feel weird and gross. He didn’t like the way he could feel things going through his skin from the tube and he hated how nauseous he was all the time. 

Kurt had insisted on being there for his second chemo session since he spent the first one alone. Stubbornly, Blaine refused to let him visit him until Blaine was done with his chemo. 

As much as Blaine liked Kurt and wanted him everywhere with him all the time, Blaine couldn’t stand to put Kurt through that depressing session. 

**_To : Kurt_ **

**_If you even think about coming to the hospital during my chemo, u can forget about the surprise i planned for u :o) be good!_ **

**_12:23pm_ **

When Kurt received that text, his hearts did somersaults. 

**_From : Kurt_ **

**_What surprise????????????/_ **

**_12:25pm_ **

**_To : Kurt_ **

**_It’s called a surprise for a reason, my dear kurtie_ **

**_12:30pm_ **

**_From : Kurt_ **

**_dONT CALL ME THAT >:( _ **

**_12:31pm_ **

**_To : Kurt_ **

**_Mm okay, kurtie. See you later, kurtie. <33333333_ **

**_12:35pm_ **

**_From : Kurt_ **

**_Your annoying_ **

**_12:36pm_ **

**_To : Kurt_ **

**_you’re*******_ **

**_12:37pm_ **

**_From : Kurt_ **

**_Unbelievable_ **

**_12:45pm_ **

When the clock hit 4pm in the evening, Blaine snorted as Kurt threw himself into the room. Punctual as always. Blaine’s laughter quickly subsided when he realized what Kurt was wearing. 

The bright blue Warbler hoodie hugged Kurt’s body snugly as he sported a pair of red pants. His usual Dr Martens were at his feet and his neat hair was styled as effortlessly as always. What caught Blaine off-guard the most was the hoodie on Kurt. It was an old Warbler hoodie the club used to give out. Kurt wasn’t even in Dalton yet when everyone had those hoodies. The club had issued newer ones that were more stylish. 

“Is that my hoodie?” 

Kurt looked down at the hoodie covering him and he flushed. 

That afternoon, Kurt’s hair wasn’t quite cooperating with him. It took nearly an hour to perfect his usual hairstyle and by the time he was done with his hair, Kurt realized he was very, very late. He scrambled to put on a nice outfit and he didn’t have enough time to stop himself when he put on Blaine’s hoodie. 

Also, he couldn’t deny it. Blaine’s hoodie smelt so much like him. Kurt missed the sweet cologne Blaine always wore and how he could smell it on him whenever Blaine was near him. With being away from Blaine for so long and not living in the same dormitory anymore, Kurt found himself missing the boy so much. 

On the drive to the hospital, Kurt’s head was getting light headed by how the scent of the hoodie managed to fill up his entire car. It only made Kurt drive faster. 

Kurt was practically going crazy because of Blaine. 

“Yes…” Kurt shifted his eyes away from Blaine and onto the window beside him, “I can give it back to you if you want.” 

“No, keep it. It looks better on you,” Blaine smiled warmly. 

He beckoned for Kurt to sit on the bed as he moved his legs. 

“Now, what’s this surprise about?” Kurt asked when he finally felt himself calm down. 

Blaine sat up on the bed and kept his hands clasped around the envelope. 

“So you know how Adele is coming to Columbus?”

Kurt nodded. Dragging his hand out from under the blanket, Blaine pushed the envelope into Kurt’s hands. 

“What’s this?” 

“Just open it,” Blaine chuckled. 

When Kurt tore open the envelope and read the piece of paper, he immediately dropped it. 

“Is this real?” Kurt squeaked, his blue eyes bulging out. 

Blaine laughed and picked up the piece of paper. 

“Yes, it is. We’re both going but I think we might have to change the seating arrangements since I’m sick and all but I’ll get someone to settle that -” Blaine was interrupted by Kurt throwing his arms around Blaine and engulfing him a tight hug. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Kurt squealed excitedly. 

Blaine melted into the hug, the huge smile on his face crawling onto his lips. Kurt smelled like him as Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s shoulder. His heart swelled at that.

After a good minute, Kurt slowly let go of Blaine and wiped the sides of his eyes. Blaine panicked, worry quickly filling him. 

“Why are you crying?” Blaine nervously asked, pulling Kurt’s hand down to show his face. 

“It’s just,” Kurt sniffled, “I don’t know if I deserve this, you know? You’ve done so much for me and now  _ this _ . The tickets must have cost a fortune.” 

“Hey, look at me.” 

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his glazed ocean eyes seemingly bright as ever. The blue from the hoodie made his irresistible eyes just sparkle even more and Blaine felt something prick at his heart. He didn’t know what love was but he was sure this feeling was something close to it. Blaine wiped Kurt’s cheek that was damp with tears. 

“Of course you deserve this. You deserve everything good, Kurt. You matter to me and I really don’t mind spending anything as long as it makes you happy. Don’t worry about it. Just let me make you happy.” 

_ Well shit, _ Kurt thought to himself. 

_ I’m in love with Blaine Anderson.  _

  
  
  
  
  



	5. daydreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can’t be alone. Blaine already didn’t have anybody. He needed Kurt to be there, even if he was unconscious. Kurt couldn’t leave him. He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas again! hope you guys enjoy this one :) 
> 
> don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment! cool hehe love yall 
> 
> \- bri

Blaine was hiding more secrets than Kurt could imagine. 

Sure, they were both best friends and they told each other everything. However, Blaine felt like keeping the whole ‘leukemia’ thing and his progress a secret from Kurt was wise. 

Blaine wanted to say he was getting better. He wanted to say that his health was improving and that even with the treatment he was getting, his blood cells were going to get their shit together and normalize. 

That just wasn’t the case. 

He didn’t quite understand everything the doctors were telling his parents but Blaine knew from the disappointed look on his parents’ faces that indeed, he wasn’t getting any better. 

“There’s still time,” his doctor had insisted, “we’re going to do everything we can to make sure Blaine gets better.”

And by God, did Blaine want to believe that. 

But with a day away from Adele’s concert, Blaine could feel himself lose hope as his body failed him. He was doing everything he was supposed to do. Take his prescribed medication. Eat as much food as he could, despite the blandness of it. Get enough rest. Walk around to keep himself going. 

It still wasn’t enough. 

The day started like any normal day.

As normal as it could be for Blaine, at least. He’d finally fallen into the routine of waking up, eating, taking medicine, napping, reading his English to Italian books, eating, taking medicine, napping again and finally, eating, taking medicine and going to sleep. 

As usual, his days were filled with the presence of his best friend. Who had decided that bringing Blaine sunflowers was their new tradition. 

Blaine took the bouquet of flowers from Kurt and grinned, his heart leaping out of his chest. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Blaine shyly said, getting out of his bed to envelop the older boy in a tight hug. 

Kurt buried his head in Blaine’s shoulder, his smile nearly reaching the end of his ears. 

“I want to,” Kurt simply said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Deeply inhaling the fresh scent of the flowers, Blaine excused himself as he grabbed a nearby cup. With the flowers and cup in tow, Blaine disappeared into the bathroom so he could get some water for the sunflowers. 

Kurt busied himself with unpacking his own language books when he heard the crash. 

“Blaine?”

_

Blaine closed the door behind him and placed the flowers on the counter top. As he reached over to the sink and turned the tap on, he felt something pierce his heart. 

He stopped, dropping the cup into the sink. His heart felt like it was shrinking on itself, the pain going from slightly prodding to a sharp burn. Blaine’s heart and lungs felt like they were on fire. 

“Blaine?” he heard Kurt’s voice from the door. 

“Kurt,” Blaine tried to stumble over towards the door, his hand clawing at his chest.

Before he could get anything out, Blaine’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled down onto the floor. He landed with a loud thud as his vision succumbed into darkness. 

_ 

Kurt never felt fear quite as strong as he did when he opened the door. Blaine laid motionless on the floor, his hand above his heart. 

For a second, Kurt stood there, frozen to the ground. His own heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn’t move. 

Blaine was so still and his skin had paled significantly. The usual glow to his skin was completely gone. 

Paralyzed with both fear and confusion, it took Kurt ten more seconds until the gears in his head started turning again. 

The scream lodged in his throat escaped as Kurt stumbled backwards, out of the bathroom and into the hallway. 

“Nancy? Nancy! Help! Blaine, he -” Kurt frantically screamed for Blaine’s nurse. 

He spotted the familiar redhead running towards Blaine’s room, her face full of fear as well. 

“Honey? Where is he?” 

Kurt couldn’t seem to speak properly as all the words in his head got jumbled up. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Nancy let Kurt drag her into the room and straight into the bathroom. 

When Nancy saw Blaine collapsed on the floor, she urged Kurt to stay with Blaine as she raced out of the bathroom to call for help. 

Everything happened in a flurry.

A group of nurses came pouring into the room, as well as a doctor. They helped carry Blaine back to his bed while the doctor yelled at the nurses to get stuff Kurt had no idea what they were. Nancy took Kurt’s hand in her and brought him out of the room. 

Kurt frowned, pushing back. 

“I wanna stay with him,” Kurt pointedly said.

“Sweetie, you need to give the nurses and doctor space okay? I swear, the moment we’re done, we’ll let you back in okay.”

“But Blaine -”

_ He can’t be alone. Blaine already didn’t have anybody. He needed Kurt to be there, even if he was unconscious. Kurt couldn’t leave him. He just couldn’t.  _

“Please, Kurt. Just wait outside here. Please, for Blaine.” 

Slumping against the wall, Kurt soundlessly nodded. Nancy squeezed Kurt’s shoulder before she disappeared back into the room. 

Kurt shut his eyes. Quietly, he sent a prayer to whatever was above him to help Blaine. 

_ Please, I need him. Let him be okay.  _

__

Twenty minutes later, the door slowly opened. Kurt sat up from his spot on the floor and smoothed his sweater down as he eyed the nurses and doctor leaving the room. When Kurt peeked into the room, he could see Blaine laying on the bed with his head faced towards the window. 

“You can see him now. I’m going to call his parents and inform them too,” Nancy kindly said, letting Kurt step into the room. 

Gingerly, Kurt entered the room. He noticed the sunflowers sitting on Blaine’s bedside table. Blaine, who wasn’t facing Kurt, made a noise when he realized Kurt was in the room. 

“You awake?” Kurt asked lowly. 

Blaine didn’t reply. He laid there, clenching and un-clenching his fists. 

Kurt slowly trailed over towards the other side of Blaine’s bed, eyeing the sick boy as he looked for signs to stop. When Blaine didn’t object, Kurt sank down onto the bed beside Blaine’s weak figure. 

He noticed Blaine’s hazel eyes were half-lidded and the colour was barely returning to Blaine’s skin. Blaine stared off into space, not even acknowledging Kurt’s presence. 

Kurt didn’t really know what to say. So, he did what he knew Blaine felt best. He reached his hand out hesitantly. When he was sure Blaine didn’t edge away from him, Kurt caressed Blaine’s forehead, his fingers brushing past Blaine’s curly hair. Kurt’s fingers stroked Blaine’s forehead and cheek comfortingly. 

As if on reflex, Blaine’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Kurt’s hand. 

“I’m sorry,” he rasped out. 

“For what, B?” Kurt asked gently. 

Blaine fell silent again. Raising his own hand, Blaine covered Kurt’s with his and brought their hands down from Blaine’s face. He held onto Kurt’s hand tightly as he tucked it under his chin. 

“Everything.”

Kurt swore he felt everything around him break. 

___

  
  


**_To : Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Trent_ **

**_Emergency Warbler meeting. It’s Blaine. Java Cafe at 6 today?_ **

**_4:32pm_ **

**_From : Wes_ **

**_Sure. Is he ok?_ **

**_4:35pm_ **

  
  


**_To : Wes_ **

**_Kind of? Will tell you more at the meeting._ **

**_4:40pm_ **

  
  


**_From : David_ **

**_Got it, boss._ **

**_4:47pm_ **

  
  


**_From : Jeff,_ **

**_Ok!_ **

**_5:00pm_ **

  
  


**_From : Nick_ **

**_Will be there. Hang tight, Hummel._ **

**_5:07pm_ **

  
  


**_From : Trent_ **

**_See you._ **

**_5:39pm_ **

  
  


__

Blaine hated himself. More importantly, he hated his fucking red blood cells for screwing everything up. He was too frail, too fatigued, too weak to do anything. Blaine could barely get out of bed to go puke his guts out into the toilet. He ended up emptying the little food he consumed onto the bin beside his bed. 

As if the day couldn’t get any worse, Kurt had visited and witnessed Blaine in all his puke-y glory. 

The day of Adele’s concert had arrived and it was clear that Blaine was in no position to go to a concert. He admired the way Kurt tried to hide his disappointment when Nancy told him about the situation. Blaine was no idiot, he could see the disappointment a mile away. Choosing to ignore that, Blaine slouched sadly in his bed as Kurt and him watched a rerun of America’s Next Top Model. 

Kurt was wearing Blaine’s hoodie again. If Blaine wasn’t in such a shitty mood, he’d probably make some dumb joke about how Kurt was slowly sacrificing his sense of style for comfort. Instead, Blaine just curled up on the bed and switched from watching the TV screen to staring at Kurt. 

However, their usual serene peacefulness was interrupted by Kurt’s phone constantly vibrating. 

“You’re getting a lot of texts,” Blaine pointed out randomly. 

Kurt looked up from his phone and chuckled nervously. 

“Yeah,” he just shrugged. 

Blaine resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. 

**If Kurt didn’t want to be there with him, he could just say so. No one ever forced him to visit Blaine almost every day. Hell, if he wanted to go to the concert so badly and away from Blaine and his depressing hospital bed, he could just leave.**

As Blaine’s thoughts slowly got more and more angrier, he heard the door click open. 

His anger suddenly disappeared, replaced by confusion. Blaine sat on the bed, dumbfounded as his friends walked into the room. They were already harmonizing, some of them carrying ‘get well soon’ balloons and fruit baskets. 

“W-what -” 

Kurt smirked and got up from his seat on the sofa chair. Together, all six of them stood in a single file in front of Blaine’s hospital bed. Blaine recognized the first few notes of ‘Daydreamer’ by Adele. 

“Good evening, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt exclaimed, his hands clasped in front of him, “we will be your entertainment for tonight. Here with me are Dalton Academy’s finest acapella group, the Warblers. Tonight, we will be performing a series of songs from Adele’s discography. So sit back, relax and enjoy.” 

With a sweet smile, Kurt stepped back and joined the other boys who were grinning widely at Blaine. 

“ _ Daydreamer. Sitting on the sea, soaking up the sun. He is a real lover of making up the past and feeling up his girl,like he's never felt her figure before _ _ , _ ” Kurt started singing, his melodious voice filling up the dim hospital room. 

Blaine softened, feeling his shoulders relax as Kurt gazed lovingly at him. His blue eyes were filled with playfulness and sincerity. Blaine was enchanted.

“ _ A jaw dropper, looks good when he walks. Is the subject of their talk. He would be hard to chase but good to catch. And he could change the world with his hands behind his back, oh, _ ” the boys swayed together while Kurt practically serenaded Blaine. 

_ “You can find him sitting on your doorstep, waiting for a surprise. And he will feel like he's been there for hours and you can tell that he'll be there for life,” _ kurt looked at Blaine with need in his eyes. A need for Blaine to listen. 

A need for Blaine to feel what he was trying to say. 

_ “Daydreamer, with eyes that make you melt. He lends his coat for shelter. Plus he's there for you when he shouldn't be. But he stays all the same. Waits for you then sees you through,” _ Kurt sang, his ocean eyes oozing with love when Blaine grinned at him. 

_ “There's no way I could describe him. What I've said is just what I'm hoping for,” _ Blaine mouthed along to Kurt’s singing. 

Blaine’s heart warmed. He felt like the first time he saw Kurt, on the stairwell of the Dalton hallways. Blaine remembered how Kurt’s warm hand felt in his own and how perfectly it fit. 

Everything in Blaine’s body yelled for Kurt. All he wanted to do was crawl over the bed and throw himself into Kurt’s arm. Maybe Blaine didn’t know what love was. From the way Kurt was looking at him and how he was singing  _ for  _ him, Blaine was sure this was the closest Blaine was ever going to get to love. 

_ “But I will find him sitting on my doorstep, waiting for a surprise. And he will feel like he's been there for hours. And I can tell that he'll be there for life. And I can tell that he'll be there for life.” _

Yes. Blaine would be there for Kurt for life. 

  
  


**_Blaine & Kurt’s Bucket List _ **

  * **_Go to a concert_**



  
  
  
  
  



End file.
